A Broken Doll
by jessica02
Summary: Lyla Grace the witch of her family of demigods. The lost twin sister of Jason Grace goes to Hogwarts and meets three other kids and they become the golden quartet. Join Lyla on her crazy adeventures. Books 1-7. Harry/oc. Harry/Ginny friendship.
1. Chapter 1

ok** so sorry I haven't been updating lately, just don't feel like it but here's my new story! BTW the Percy Jackson crossover part won't be until book 4. I will only say this once for the whole book. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson,anything you don't recognize is mine. Thank you.**

If you're reading this you are either a) stalking me or b) using my sucky life as your personal entertainment. Well, if you think you can handle the horror that is my life, by all means, go ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you. My name is Lyla Andromeda Grace and this is my story.

I am 11 years old. I was dropped off at this hell hole when I was 3 by some stranger who found me at the side of the road near an abandoned house. I don't remember much of that day, just crying out for help. My family is unknown and any memories before I was found are hazy. Everyone at Miss Darcy's Orphanage for Girls treat me like dirt except for the kitchen staff, they're the only reason I don't starve with the three meals I am given each week. Sometimes, if I'm lucky, it's four. Ms. Darcy the overweight, sour,abusive, sixty-something year old absolutely despises me for some reason and forces me to live in the attic with tattered hand me down clothes from the older girls.

The other "delicate young ladies" as Ms. Darcy calls them- (delicate, please, once Samantha Daniels gave me a black eye!That's delicate?)- treat me as if I'm a freak but honestly? I don't blame them. When I'm angry, my fingers shoot sparks like broken wires. When I was eight, Tammy Goldeburg (I know, what a stupid name) ***I don't have anything against the name, Lyla does*** started making fun of me for having no family (she's such an idiot, she does realize that she has no family either right?) and I got so sad and pissed off that she started floating up in the air. I didn't know how but somehow I had known I caused it. After that everyone just pretended I didn't exist but I was fine with the arrangement.

I don't need any friends here because I know that when I turn eighteen, I am leaving this dump and not looking back. I've been doing odd jobs here and there, saving whatever money I can for you haven't already guessed, I am very sarcastic. Some call it rude, I call it witty. I have my brave moments (or stupid moments, potatoe patato) and have a short temper. You do not want to mess with me when I'm angry. I am a MAJOR prankster, I use my pranks for revenge mostly. Like one time, I put a colour bomb which is my own secret invention, in the teachers lounge turning all the teachers hot pink and smelling like rotten eggs for a week! Anything they tried just wouldn't wash out. Even though I got suspended, it was totally worth it. I have ADHD and dyslexia, but I still do okay in school.I usually come across as cold to anyone I meet but that's because I prefer to shut everyone out, it's just easier.

Bur today, July 1st, made me smile like I had just won the lottery. Why, you curiose children ask, it's because it's my birthday! I am officially eleven today and for some reason, I feel like something magical is going to happen today! I wore my best clothes; jeans that fit perfectly with some rips, a blue (my favourite colour) fuzzy sweater that used to belong to a girl named Alison who was nice enough to give it to me (I'm really sad that she left the orphanage but happy for her because I know she hated this place almost as much as me) and my worn out blue converse that I bought with my own money. I didn't know what I was going to do today. Maybe skip out on my slave labour by hiding out in the big oak tree behind the building? Steal Ms. Darcy's special cupcakes reserved for her "special" girls? I don't know, I was feeling just that crazy.

I tip-toed downstairs, trying to be as sneaky as possible. I had just reached the kitchen door when a meaty hand reached out and grabbed the back of my sweater. I looked up to see the putrid face of Satin himself, Ms. Darcy. Her beady eyes glared at me as she watched me struggle. "Just what- do you think you were doing?" She barked sharply.

" Nothing miss Darcy." I said smiling sickly sweet. Gag me with a spoon. "Oh please, I'm not stupid-" Could've fooled me. "-you were obviously trying to sneak into the kitchens to get extra food weren't you. Ungrateful brat. So Lylie, just for that, you can go and clean to tiles on the roof!" She said, grinning cruelly. She let go of my sweater watching me scramble off. "Miserable old hag. And my name is Lyla, as it has been for the past 11 years!" I muttered. "What was that?!" She called back. " Nothing!" I replied and trudged off to get the tools from the shed.

-Time Skip-

I sat on the moldy brown roof, cleaning the tiles. I had been up here for 3 hours and I wasn't even half done! My stomach grumbled loudly for the loss of food. In my deep thoughts, I didn't even notice the man in a funny blue bathrobe and long beard walk by until I heard him knockin on the door. He reminded me of a Merlin impersonator. Why was he coming to this place? No one ever comes here. As if he could feel my questioning stare, he looked up at me and waved. I was confused but waved back. Just then the door was opened. He winked up at me and walked in the dreary building.

Hmmm. What an odd man. I turned back to my work to see all the tiles sparkling as if by...magic._ That's impossible._I told myself. I rubbed my eyes, but sure enough, it was still there. Odd indeed. I grabbed my tools and climbed down from the roof to put them away. I slowly walked back to my prison, still thinking about what occurred on the roof. As I entered the orphanage, people were staring and whispering about me. Why, I have no idea. Suddenly, Jole Carter, the new addition to the orphanage ( she was probably about nine years old) came up to me shaking like she had hypothermia. "M-m-miss D-Darcy n-n-needs you i-in h-h-her o-office." she stuttered. I sighed. Only a day and she was already afraid of me, the freak of the orphanage. I went to thank her but she had already scurried away. Oh how wanted I feel. Note the sarcasm.

I hurried to the warden's office knowing that I would be punished severly for not listening. I rubbed the scars from the last time. I hesitantly knocked on the door. " Come in!" She called in her fake sweet voice. This meant she had visitors that she was trying to trick into staying so she could capture and make them fat until she cooked them in her huge oven. Hehe. Kidding. Maybe. Sure enough, the funny man I saw from the roof, was sitting opposite . "Ah, Lillian-" "Lyla. Lyla Miss." I corrected. She grit her teeth, plastering on a fake smile. "Right, my bad. _Well Lyla_, this is Proffesor Dumbldore who has offered to let you join his boarding school in England." So he's British. "You leave for London in three hours. Go upstairs and pack your 'll be back next summer." She instructed. Woah-hold up. For all I know they could be secretly conspiring to take me to an asylum. "Wait a minute. Who said I agreed to any of this? And how did I get into this supposed school anyway? You don't even know me!" I exclaimed, panting hard from my rant. The so called 'proffesor' smiled and his blue eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement.

"Gertrude-" That's her first name?Ewww. "-could you please leave the room for a minute so I may speak to Ms. Grace alone." He said still smiling, ignoring the fact that I flinched at the use of my last name. She complied but looked a little miffed at being ordered around by a stranger in her own office. I narrowed my eyes at the old man in front of me. "My dear, the reason I am offering you to learn at my school is because my school is a school for wizards and witches. And you, Lyla Andromeda Grace, are a witch." He said seriously. I must have looked suspicous because he continued. "Have you ever done something other's couldn't. Did something unexplained?" He asked. I just nodded mutely, too shocked to form words. "You are a witch. The school you would go to is called Hogwarts. You will be able to harness and learn to control your powers." he handed me an envelope with a fancy crest addressed to me. "You will stay at the Leaky Cauldron until school starts and then I will escort you to Kingscross station where you will leave to the school. Do you accept?" He asked. This felt like to dramatic question the protagonist of a movie would be asked, the one that changed everything. Was I ready to give up my dream of going to college, to go to the middle of nowhere to a school that may just be made up? Nervouse butterflies formed in my stomach.

"When do we leave?" And those four words started my crazy adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! But today is a snow day for me so I finally got all my homework done and am** updating!** Warning you that it is short, but at least it's something. I'll update again in probably a week because that's my winter break.**

**Lyla: Finally! *sighs* you are so lazy.**

**Author: I am not lazy! I have homework and actually do something unlike you! I mood this story!**

**Lyla: Authors. *rolls eyes***

**Author: Hey!**

Lyla P.O.V.

It has been a long time since I left the old orphanage. Proffesor Dumbledore had explained everything about the wizard world and introduced me to the Head of the Gryffindor house, which I recall is for the brave and daring. (Or something like that.) Proffesor McGonagall was her name. At the first impression she seemed very strict and emotionless, but later on she became the mother figure I never had. She was supposed to watch over me at _HogWwarts._ I was _staying_ at the leaky cauldron until the first of iSeptember. At first I stayed in my room mostly, but I was very bored so I offered to help Tom around the pub in exchange for money and something to do. Now school was starting and I had butterflies in my stomach about leaving the safety of the pub to go to a school that had a bunch of adventures I wasn't sure I was ready for.

"Bye Tom!" I called to the old barman as I spotted Proffesor McGonagall. "Bye Lyla! Try to be more social when your at Hogwarts!" He called back in his British accent. When I first came to the dingy pub filled with strangers who talked in funny accents, I was scared they'd criticize me for being different. Now, I can't imagine anywhere else to be. Which brings me back to being nervous about Hogwarts. _Don't think about that Lyla. _I thought to myself. The Proffesor gave me a slight smile when she saw me. "Nervouse?" She asked as she grabbed my luggage."Yup." I said looking around, trying to implant the memory of the pub in my head. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" She asked, grabbing me and apparating me to Kings Cross station.

_Um, a lot of things! The hat might not be able to sort me, everyone could reject me, I could be sent back to the orphanage... _I thought trailing off when I saw the huge red train labeled the Hogwarts express. McGonagall smirked at my fascination at the huge train. She then turned to me. "Try not to get into much trouble Lyla, okay? And whatever house you get into, I'm sure you'll love. And try to make some friends. It's not good to separate yourself from the world." She said staring deep into my eyes, trying to make sure I got the message. I nodded, my throat dry. You would think tears would pool out, but I'm not a very emotional person. She smiled, hugged me and pushed me onto the train. I looked back at her and waved before heading down the hallway. She would be coming on the train later, after everyone else was on. Almost every compartment was full except the last one in the back. I knocked on the door. Two boys were sitting, talking. One boy had red hair that looked remarkably like fire and had a smudge of dirt on his nose, while the other boy had messy black hair, cracked glasses and strangely compelling green eyes. I stared into them for what seemed like forever before I asked,

"May I sit here?"


End file.
